


【APH/冷战组】小冷的观察日记

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——冷战组，普设，一辆半挂车（分类越来越奇怪了喂），攻受为米露——第三方视角第一人称描述，窥视play





	【APH/冷战组】小冷的观察日记

正文：

大家好我是小冷，冷战组的冷。  
如大家所见，我只是一个毫不起眼的普通人，没有任何特别之处，把我扔在人群里的话连个响声都发不出来就被淹没了。每天普通的上班，普通的下班，奔波在996的边缘苟延残喘。  
这里是我的家，准确来说也算不上是家，只是向一位嘴臭又苛刻的老大妈租来的落脚地，像我这样在大城市里打拼的普通人又怎么可能买得起房子呢。  
虽然小是小了点，而且进了门就是一股马桶味儿，没办法，谁让门口就是厕所兼浴室。再往里面踏一步半——不能再多了，就是摆着一张床的卧室兼客厅兼阳台，除此以外别无空间，就这破地方一个月租金还要花掉我三分之一的工资呢！  
好吧，看在有独立厕所，有那么大的窗户，日照非常充分，通风顺畅的份上，其实一个人住着也不算委屈自己。  
而且在那明亮的窗台边，还隐藏着我的一个秘密。拉开深灰色的窗帘，拿起特意买的军用望远镜，30度俯角北偏西45度你就可以看到...嘘，先保密。  
不不不，这不是偷窥，只是我用来消遣的一种方式，在大城市中生活压力那么大，总要有点娱乐减缓一下压力对不对？比如看看星星，或者欣赏一下远处的花花草草，还有观察人类。  
对，这只是在观察人类而已！

——————————

xxxx年5月3日  
今天我搬家了，忙了一天饭都没来得及吃，想起明天还要去上班，真想一头扎进床垫里再也不起来了。不过好处就在于这里比以前住的地方离公司要近很多，以后不用起那么早了。  
我一头扎进枕头里，呼吸着新买的纺织品味迷糊了一阵，最后还是输给了饥饿感，像只得了瘟疫的猪懒洋洋地打了一个滚试图爬起来，然而跟很多被早晨闹钟叫醒的人一样：起床失败，请重试。  
突然背部硌到了什么坚硬的东西，“咔嚓”一声把我彻底吓清醒了，心想着：不会吧，我刚搬来就把床睡塌了？这床架可是房东的，那个老女人一定会让我赔的！  
转头一看原来是个望远镜，刚才整理东西的时候从箱子里拿出来一时间不知道放哪儿就先随手扔床上了。说实话我都想不起来这是哪来的了，可能是谁忘在我这儿的，也可能是以前到哪里玩的时候临时买的，一看就是质量很差的那种，不然也不会轻轻一压就坏了半个镜筒。  
既然坏了，那就干脆扔了吧，反正我留着也没什么用。  
我拿起仅剩右半边还完好的望远镜随意地放到眼前从窗口望了出去——我会看中这里很大一部分是因为窗户够大，采光也不错，不像我之前租的那个房子，只有门没有窗，那叫棺材好吗！  
眯着一只眼晃悠了一圈，嚯，原来对面就是别墅群啊，一看就是富人住的小区。我叹了口气，倒不是有什么仇富心理，只是想着隔了一条人工河就是两番天地有些感慨，不知道我这辈子能不能住上这种大房子，而不是蜗居在最多只能跨出五步的房间里。  
住不上随便看看也好，让咱开开眼界有钱人的世界是啥样的。那美观的成片落地窗，比我这小家子气的塑料窗户大多了；那自带的小花园，比我这几盆塑料盆栽好看多了。  
睨见一家没拉窗帘的望进去，那装潢，那摆设，窗明几净高雅大方，甚至正中间还摆着个裸体雕塑，让我想起了世界知名的那个叫啥大卫的裸男雕像。不过谁没事儿在家里摆这么大一装饰品啊？不愧是有钱人。  
等等？那雕塑怎么还会动呢？

卧槽...卧槽卧槽卧槽！那是个人啊！准确来说是个裸男啊！  
我拿开望远镜睁愣了一会，揉揉眼睛确定自己没有眼花，然后又机械般移了回来——真的是个没穿衣服的男人啊！一个男的大白天全裸着在没拉窗帘的客厅里干嘛呢！  
呃，其实他在自己家做什么都是个人自由...但是这真的是他的家吗？为什么又出现了另一个裸男啊！你告诉我有什么理由会让一个豪宅里同时出现两个裸体男人！  
......  
好吧，还是两个身材很棒的裸体男人。  
真不是我gay里gay气，不像毫无特色的我，虽然看不太清楚，但这两个男人的体魄绝对都是属于在人海中牢牢吸引住眼球的类型，不光女孩子们会一见倾心，就连同是男性的我看了都羡慕，不信你去看，健身房里会围在举重猛男身边问这问那的都同样是男人。  
我再一次使劲眨眨眼，没办法，这破望远镜只有一边能看到东西，盯得我右眼都酸了。  
先看到的那个男人有着罕见的银白色头发，我姑且先称为白毛，后来的男人是个金发戴眼镜的小伙子，就叫他眼镜好了。  
白毛先是在客厅里待了半晌，顺便一提，他一转过来我就不由自主地瞄向了他的下半身——男人谁没在上厕所的时候偷偷比过长度？  
然后我就自惭形秽地搓了搓裆，不是，那什么，那真的是正常人会有的尺寸吗？沉甸甸地挂在那儿真的不嫌重吗？这哪怕穿上内裤都能露出个龟头来吧？而且为什么是勃起状态？这使它看上去更加壮观了。  
虽然不知道他在干什么，不过很快眼镜就出现了，手里还拿着点东西。由于这望远镜质量实在太差，我看不清那是什么，不过眼镜一上来就从背后抱紧了白毛这一举动，我是看得清清楚楚。  
就算望远镜再不清晰，我也看明白了这两个人怎么回事了...会做出这种举动的，要么是摔角手正要给他个抱摔，要么是情侣正在亲热。  
而且我已经能够猜想到这两个人将要，或者说已经发生什么了。我知道这个时候赶紧停止窥视才是正确的做法，但是一股不知名的力量阻止了我想要放下的手。  
眼镜似乎在展示手里的东西，不怀好意地顶起胯贴上白毛的臀部带着他一同前后晃动着。白毛好像不太乐意的样子，但是看到眼镜手里的东西不得不停下了挣扎。  
看着眼镜顺势掰过白毛的脸接吻，不知为什么我也口干舌燥。说来惭愧，作为母胎solo至今的健全青年，我甚至还不知道跟女孩子接吻是什么感觉，当然，也没有跟男孩子亲过。  
看着两人激烈地吻在一起，我的阳刚之气一下子涌了上来，浑身燥热饥渴难耐，最好也能含点什么缓解一下，然而手边抓起的只有半瓶矿泉水。  
很快，眼镜把白毛翻了个身压倒在地上，伸手往他下体掏了掏，拿出了一个小玩意儿随手扔在一边。尽管一闪而逝，我大概能猜出来那是什么东西：能从那种地方突然掏出来的东西除了成人玩具还有啥，类似经常能在A片里看到用在女优身上的跳蛋之类的吧。那我大概知道先前眼镜手里的是什么了，遥控器呗。  
我咽了一口口水，对接下来的剧情心知肚明又有点难以想象...男人和..男人...也能..那啥..吗？  
然而就是这样在我眼前发生了，在我看清眼镜那话儿的尺寸之前，属于男人性器官就已经没入了同样性别为男的另一个人下面，天啊，那到底是怎么进去的！不对，到底进哪儿去了？拉屎的地方吗？  
我下意识摸了摸自己的尾椎，不不不，这不可能的！你看！白毛也露出了痛苦的表情不是吗！尽管我难以想象被一根热狗肠..或者相似的东西塞进菊花是什么感觉，不过我知道便秘是很难受的。

或许是因为太过惊讶，手一松望远镜就砸在了我的脚丫子上，别看是塑料制品砸人还挺疼，我大叫一声紧接着立刻捂住了嘴怕被他们发现，可又马上反应过来，隔了那么远怎么可能听到。  
可当我把它捡起来再度望过去时——别问我，我也不知道为什么他们两个会突然扭打在一起，没错，而且是在这种体位下打架，于是他们就一路滚到我视线的死角去了。  
所以现在以我的视角望过去只能看到白毛张大嘴巴像是受刑般接受侵犯，可以想见眼镜的那个一定也又粗又大，令这样一个高大威猛的铮铮铁汉都难以接受。老天，我居然那么快就接受了这一事实？  
看来最后还是被眼镜压服了，那白毛脸庞充血的样子多享受啊，双手拼命在地面上胡乱抓着，但这丝毫不起作用，只能被眼镜的撞击在平滑的瓷砖上前后挪动。虽说已是五月，但躺在地上真的不冷吗？你们家没床吗？  
我不知道时间过去了多久，明明之前还很困，现在却完全不想闭上眼睛，生怕错过什么。满脑子都是那个白毛浑身是汗放声喊叫的模样...奇怪，明明我并看不清汗珠或是听到声音，然而却能顺利的脑补出来。  
而且两人的身影也已经完全被房梁遮掩，看来做得真的很狂野啊，都在地上从这头滚到那头去了。  
我放下望远镜像是失去所有力气般坐倒在床上，感觉...看到了什么不得了的东西...刷新了我的三观，并且也打开了什么奇怪的开关。  
“咕..”  
到了这种时候肚子终于叫了起来，提醒我该吃饭了，我疲惫地收拾了一下打算去楼下小店随便吃点。  
哦对了，还要买一个望远镜，质量好一点的那种。

xxxx年8月24日  
好热...一转眼就到了夏天，在这种狭窄的住处就显得更热了，幸好空调运转情况还不错，就是有点费电。  
今天是休息日，我就这样在家里赖了一天，这么一想还是单身好，一个人想干什么就干什么。  
想到这里，我一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，不知道对面那对情侣今天在不在家？  
哦对了，我已经知道那两个靓仔的名字了，眼镜叫阿尔弗雷德，白毛叫伊万。  
这可不是我随便窥探隐私，毕竟住得那么近只隔一条河，日常生活中总会遇到的。我是在两个月前的某天，在家附近的一家快餐店遇上他们的，你绝对不会知道当我认出眼前的两个男人就是眼镜和白毛的时候有多尴尬！  
话说回来我一直以为像他们这种消费水平的富人是不会吃快餐的，没想到能在这里打个照面，不过幸好他们不认识我。  
那个叫伊万的一脸嫌弃，但是金发男人很是兴致勃勃地点了一大堆，还拿起一根薯条用颇具暗示的动作蘸上一点番茄酱，亲密地凑在伊万的耳边调笑地说着什么，我难以直视地转过头去，却在窗户的倒影上不经意的一瞥，看到眼镜偷偷色眯眯地揉了一把他的屁股。  
我发誓这次真不是故意看到的！原本想买一些打包带回去吃的，但大概是做贼心虚吧，最后我什么都没买趁人不注意悄悄地退出了店门。  
至于刚走开一步听到里面一句带着抱怨的怒吼：“阿·尔·弗·雷·德！”我可就什么都不知道了，除了眼镜的名字。

我拿起军用望远镜朝那个熟悉的方向看去，不得不说这玩意儿可真是买对了，看得又远又清晰，就算是在夜晚也一清二楚。  
惯例扫视了一圈客厅，话说这户人家还真是从来不拉窗帘...另外经过长时间的观察，这栋房子看起来是他们俩的共同财产，虽然似乎不常住在这里，但只要来就一定是两个人一起。有钱人的住所肯定不止这一处，说不定就是特意用来约会的地点——因为我每次看到他们出现在这里十有八九都是在做爱。  
看来不在客厅里，没事，我已经对这户的房型熟门熟路了，往右边一点就是主卧室。然而......  
是的，我看到了他们，但准确来说不是在卧室里，而是在卧室的露天阳台上，并且一如既往的没·有·穿·衣·服！  
你们在干什么！露台乘凉吗！在客厅里做爱也就算了，居然就这样在光天化日之下...呃，虽然说现在是晚上，而且你们站的阳台临河，但还是有可能会被人看见啊！比如..比如...比如我。  
伊万被阿尔弗雷德压在半人高的阳台栏杆上，一条腿还被高高抬起架在那上面，不得不说这男人的柔韧度可真好...  
仔细看去伊万的手好像是被绳子反绑在背上，嚯，这俩货还玩SM，有钱人的世界我不懂。他明显一脸不情愿地想要往后退，但是四肢却至少有三肢无法使唤，没被束缚且最有力的另一条大腿此刻需要支撑住自己，不然就被彻底推倒了。  
经过我的观察，这可真是对奇怪的情侣，双方都倔得要死，别问我怎么看出来的，没谈过恋爱难道还没见过吗？我就没看见过这两个人情意绵绵你侬我侬的时候，倒是一拳揍在对方脸上的情况多见一些，直到折腾得筋疲力尽才算完。  
看来这次也是，伊万肯定是大意被捉住了双手才没能继续反抗的，不然少说也要拉拉扯扯半个小时才见分晓。  
至于阿尔弗雷德，怎么看都是那种高高在上的类型，他总是露出得意洋洋地神情把伊万搞到站都站不住，而后者只能瞪着眼被他按在各种地方用各种姿势进进出出。  
不过在露天阳台也太...我大概能明白伊万的心情，作为男人被上了还不算，而且地点还是随时会被人看到的地方，想必一定心慌的不行。而且又是他们这种身份的人，不小心被人拍下来的话可能会引起不妙的绯闻。  
可以看出伊万在不断挣扎，即便双手被缚而且要不是阿尔弗雷德搂着腰早就摔倒了，他也丝毫没有放松，想要往后缩但又不想跌进男人的怀抱里，单腿站立在微风里被撞地东倒西歪。  
他的嘴唇一张一合，或许我应该去学习一下唇语，但直觉告诉我那可能是骂人的话，但阿尔弗雷德一直都是笑嘻嘻的，不过惩罚还是要给的，搂着腰的手松开了，伊万猛地往下坠连忙扒住栏杆。  
好不容易站住了，阿尔弗雷德就扬起巴掌向他的屁股打去，哇塞，那肉颤的...我这么远都看清楚了，下手一定很重吧，因为伊万都忍不住扭过头去抗议了，扭腰挣脱的动作更加剧烈，但是下一秒就被阿尔弗雷德又顶回了原处。  
我自从第一次看到他们做爱之后就在想肛交真的会让人很爽吗？查了一下才知道原来我们男人从直肠伸进去的话会触碰到前列腺，医生用手检查的时候就可以触碰到，但手指是手指，果然还是无法想象一根阴茎从那个地方进来，真的不会捅破吗？  
但如果这种事情不舒服的话，他们两个又为什么一次又一次的发生关系呢？果然还是不太能明白男人之间的性交..看伊万每次都被干到高潮的样子，或许..大概...是很爽的...吧...  
这一次也是，清楚地看到伊万一阵发颤，然后慢慢地向下坠去，被阿尔弗雷德抱住了不听使唤的身体拖进房间。  
这次他终于记得拉上了窗帘，但我毫不怀疑在那淡黄色的帘子之后，狂野的性爱还将继续下去...

xxxx年10月11日  
不知不觉已经搬来这么久了，每天的日子两点一线没有任何改变，唯一能让我感到一点点新意的就是时不时眺望远方，能看到那对关系很差的情侣的话就更棒了。  
话是这么说..但其实他们俩挺亲近的吧，真好啊，无论是打是闹，总有一个人能陪着你说说话。不像我，来大城市那么久了，连个知心人都没有。  
今天没有看到他们呢，我有点失望地放下了望远镜，看了眼时间是该睡了。本来下班就晚，回到家倒头就睡才是常态，但正是因为在如此快节奏的城市里沉浮，只有夜深人静的夜晚才是真正属于独自一人，所以年轻人们总爱熬夜，无论玩游戏还是看小说，这是我们唯一能够自由支配的时间了。  
我躺在床上胡思乱想，觉得自己越来越变态了，居然要靠偷窥别人做爱来得到放松，而且还是两个男人的交欢。我是不是真的应该去找个女朋友了？  
过了一会翻来覆去还没睡着的我再次起身，我也不知道自己在想什么，再次抱着试试看的心态拿起望远镜，那栋熟悉的独栋别墅的灯还是都暗着，看来今天他们真的不会来这里了。  
然而就在我死心的前一秒，发现他们家的花园里有点响动，莫非...是进贼了？会盯上这种豪华住宅区也是正常的，嘶..我是不是应该报个警？然后他们知道后感激我及时发现小偷就回报我一点小钱？我就可以去换新手机了？  
咳咳，我在想什么呢？要是警察问我是怎么发现的，我该怎么回答？说我经常看他们做爱？还是不要多管闲事吧...  
嗯？怎么是阿尔弗雷德？这么晚了他一个人站在花园里干什么？至于还是裸体这一点我已经免疫了，真的，我看见他们全裸的时间比穿着衣服的时间要多多了。  
等等...难道...  
微调了一下角度向下望去，卧槽！果然！伊万正赤身裸体地跪在草丛里，面朝阿尔弗雷德的下半身，用嘴巴含着男人的大屌！  
为什么事到如今我还会惊讶？大概他们两个真的是一次比一次没下限！这都开始野战了啊！  
我深呼吸了一口气，不知道从什么时候起我已经只需要短短数秒就能从这一事实中冷静下来，并且调整到最佳视角开始例行人类观察。  
要说这两人的身材，我已经不止一次赞叹过了，而且那个阿尔弗雷德为什么明明那么爱吃垃圾食品也依然这么精壮！简直人比人气死人！  
从身高上来说，伊万要比阿尔弗雷德更高一些，但却总是被压在下面被操哭；从力气上来说，我觉得是阿尔弗雷德比较厉害，能制服比自己高大的人。  
虽说今天好像伊万没有被制服就心甘情愿地在帮他口交，阿尔弗雷德的肌肉在汗液痕迹下被月光照射地闪闪发亮，他舒服地眯起了眼睛，用手抚摸自己的胸膛，时而轻轻揉一揉伊万的头发，说真的，这是我难得看到的温馨一刻。  
伊万的大部分身体都被周围的花花草草挡住了，但是头部的运作轨迹还是很清晰的出现在视线里，光从脑袋前后晃动的幅度就能看出那玩意儿有多长，吐出来的部分水津津的，紧接着立刻又被吞了进去。  
我作为一个男人，从来都不觉得这根用来上厕所和会射出精液的东西是能吃的，肯定又腥又丑，就算他们是有钱人，或许可以得到更好的保养，但..但到底是个生殖器啊！  
我抿抿嘴唇试着也把嘴巴张到最大——不行的，先不说难吃的问题，就算直径上能含进去，但是这个长度...怕是要顶到喉咙啊...  
可是看伊万不愿停下的样子像是真的在品尝美食，难道是阿尔弗雷德给他下了那种在网上盛传的“迷奸药”吗？不过我这辈子都不会懂了，因为我是绝对不会去吃男人的鸡巴的！  
只见阿尔弗雷德伸手摸了摸伊万的脸颊，又绕到下方去调戏般勾起他的下巴，主动把阴茎往里操进去，但这一举动被伊万横了一眼。唔，看来没下药，他还是一如既往很有反抗意识的。  
但如果没看错的话，伊万的眼角红红的，像是刚哭过似的。据我观察，这个男人似乎很喜欢哭，不，准确来说应该是泪眼旺盛，我理解这种人，并不是真的脆弱，只是泪腺太过发达，稍微刺激一下就会忍不住哭出来；我也能理解阿尔弗雷德的心情了，这种高高在上的坏小子，一定特别喜欢把在外人眼里看似高冷的男朋友搞到哭才罢休。  
我不知道他们在花园里这样做了多久，但眼下伊万被他挠得上火，一张嘴把大屌呸了出来，揉揉嘴巴生气地说了点什么。  
阿尔弗雷德挑挑眉，嘴唇也动了几下，估计也不打算罢休，然后下一秒伊万就扑了上去。  
哦哦！伊万终于要反攻了吗！咦？我为什么这么兴奋？大概是觉得白毛每次都是被压的那个，打从心眼里为他感到不值吧，男人都是好面子的不是吗？要知道他的那根东西也是涨势惊人，第一次见到的时候连我都震惊了，要是换个女朋友绝对能保证她性福，可偏偏被阿尔弗雷德看上了，从此鸡巴再无用武之地，太可惜了！  
上啊！伊万！他做到了！他骑了上去！他把阿尔弗雷德压在身下了！  
——然后扶着刚在自己嘴里遛了一圈的大屌对准屁眼坐了下去。  
......行吧，算我瞎操心，人家压根就没这想法，被捅得high到不行，这次不是被阿尔弗雷德按着上了，而是按着阿尔弗雷德逼他把自己上了。膝盖撑在地上起起伏伏，每一次下沉都皱起眉头，然后依依不舍地抬起屁股再次坐下去。  
果然是我想多了吗..也是...没有谈过恋爱的我怎么能够明白有情人之间岂是能被“面子”这种东西玷污的，他们喜欢怎么做又哪里轮得到我插嘴。  
夜深了，我不知道是什么时候睡着的，望远镜慢慢地从手里滑倒了地板上。

xxxx年2月7日  
我做了一个决定。  
等开春了，我一定要换个工作，我再也受不了这个垃圾公司了，再996下去，我就真要进ICU了！  
我的要求也不高，能够每天正常时间上下班，工资够我一个人月光，最好能离我的住所近一点就可以了。而且最后一条并不是必要的，只是想着早晨能多睡一会儿的心情人人都有，我又不想为新工作再换住所。  
这地方多好啊，阳光充沛，有花有水，宁静安详，而且还有对面的那两位...咳。  
算起来也有一阵子没看到他们了，可能是太忙了吧。有钱人总是看上去很忙碌的样子，乘着飞机到处跑，早上在神/户喝清酒，晚上就在阿/拉/斯/加赌博了。  
今天不去上班了，因为我感冒了。尽管我知道这一天的临时请假会给我带来多少白眼，但是想着反正也要辞职不干了，也不用再赔着笑脸面对那些狗屎领导。  
头疼脑热的不适感使生物钟遭到破坏，不到六点我就醒了过来，看着窗外阴沉沉的天空，就像我的仕途一样看不到一丝光明。  
我百无聊赖地站在窗前，一时之间无法再度入睡，只是静静地站在那里发呆，仿佛天地间只有我一人的孤独感张牙舞爪的袭来。不愧是一大清早，街上一个人都没有，那两个人也应该不会那么早跑到这里来吧？  
嗯？眼角突然瞄到一个动态的点，定睛一看是一辆车，可能很多男人天生就对车很感兴趣，所以当我拿起望远镜扫了一眼就看出来那是辆至少价值千万的豪车，属于我这辈子只能看看，连摸都不一定能摸到的东西。  
慢着，它怎么在那两个人的房子前停下了？  
感冒让我的大脑变得迟钝，停顿了至少五秒以上之后我才意识到：是他们两个回来了？  
我有点欣喜的急忙紧盯着那辆车子看，希望能看到两人下来。这种心态是怎么回事？就像是...每天待着主人回来的小狗一样，终于可以有人来陪伴我了...呃，这种比喻把我自己恶心到了。  
然而盯了好一会儿也不见人下来，倒是司机先默默地打开车门离开了。诶？是昨晚我不知道的时候他们两个回来了？司机今天是来接他们的？我急忙往卧室看去，没人啊...难道又不知道在哪个房间滚床单，然后就地睡下了？  
不是没有可能啊...我的视线在豪宅和车子之间来回转，有点摸不着头脑，果然生病使人智商降低吗？  
终于，绝佳的视力和精良的装备让我发现了真相。没错， 就在豪车的后座上，我看到了两条举起来的大白腿和被夹在中间的阿尔弗雷德。  
......  
不知道是不是今天身体不好导致有点木讷的原因，还是我真的已经对此波澜不惊了，我只沉默了一瞬，清楚地意识到两人在干什么之后就继续观察下去了。  
辛苦您了，司机先生。我看了一眼跑到大门外抽烟的司机默默地想到：可是您为什么不把车子停到车库里去呢？是因为车库里太闷不好干事儿？那您还真是替他们着想啊。  
所以你们那么有钱为什么不贴一个单向透视玻璃膜呢？真的一点都不担心被人从外面看到吗？而且这会儿很明显已经进入正题很久了，那刚才岂不是一边车震一边还行驶在路上，被后车的人看到怎么办？怎么跟人解释为何在车里两条毛腿肩上扛？  
算了吧...这两个家伙就是属于那种：我就是我，是不一样的烟火，以自己为中心，不会管别人的看法的人。  
看来我的吐槽功力倒是一点都没随着感冒病毒下降，而且逻辑清晰字字在理...然而这只能说明我连个说话的人都没有只能练就这一身自言自语的本事。  
虚弱让我撑在窗台上才能继续支起望远镜，看着在豪车里大汗淋漓的两人忍不住又心生羡慕。我也想清楚了，男朋友、女朋友有什么区别，重要的是陪伴在身边的人能够懂你。  
我看不到伊万的人影，只有两条大腿在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上乱晃，不过我也看过那么多次了，能够想象出他在猛烈的进攻下是如何招架不住，汗水是怎样黏住漂亮的银发，淫乱的体液又是怎么脏污了千万级别的座椅皮革。  
阿尔弗雷德持久而暴力的攒动让整辆车都轻微摇晃起来，时间久了我看着都嫌累，觉得这样的动作持续良久且枯燥乏味。果然是生病导致的欲望全无吗？明明他们两个都是那么投入...  
我想起某一次阿尔弗雷德把精液浇在伊万脸上的场景，那个时候我皱着眉有点不忍直视，但从心里蒸腾出一股奇怪的感觉。是激动吗？看着那张高傲的脸被男人践踏，就像看到了我那高高在上的上司被人欺凌的感觉，真爽。  
突然，伊万在阿尔弗雷德的帮助下坐了起来，他们两个的额头亲密无间地抵在一处，正当我认为又是在较劲的时候，他们拥吻在了一起。  
我眯起被突如其来的阳光刺痛的眼睛，闪耀的光芒让那两人的身影渐渐看不清晰。我有气无力地抬起头，原来天空已经放晴了。

——————————

大家好我是小冷，冷战组的冷。  
我成功了！我成功地鼓起勇气把领导给炒了，成功地跳槽到了一家世界百强企业！虽然是从最基层做起，但是我依然为此自豪着，换个新环境也换个心情。  
今天入职，我起了个大早来到公司和众多新同事一起参加企业文化培训，其实也就是介绍一下公司的主要构成。  
然而，当我看到两位董事的照片和名字的时候，我受到了心灵和物理上的双重伤害。  
我看着PPT，心脏就像从滚烫的热水里捞起来直接被放进了冷冻室，虽然不会瞬间降温，但立刻被细密的鸡皮疙瘩覆盖。然而我还抱着一丝希望，可能只是长得像不是吗？  
可视线转移到下方的名字时：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，伊万·布拉金斯基。  
我捏着刚发的员工卡，咔哒一声就把外壳给捏碎了，碎片扎进了我的手心里，疼得我拼命捂嘴。  
然而事情还没完：入职仪式结束了，我茫然地跟着本部门的组长去工作场所，就在半路上，我遇到了他们。  
一身正装的阿尔弗雷德，和同样受人瞩目的伊万——后者脖子上戴着围巾，我知道，那是用来遮挡吻痕的。  
我也跟在组长身后向两人恭恭敬敬地行了礼，阿尔弗雷德很随意开朗的样子，跟在床上折腾伊万时的狠劲完全不同；伊万也总是摆着一张笑脸，只是看上去毫无温度，不同于跟阿尔弗雷德做爱时又哭又闹流露出的真情实感。  
果然...他们只在私下里向对方展露完全不同的一面。  
看着两人向会议室走去的背影，没有牵手身体距离也隔得很远，在清冷的白炽灯下与“浪漫”两个字相距甚远，但我却不自觉地露出了一丝笑容，就像是看到了爱情的模样。

“这位是新来的同事，跟我们分在一组。”  
“大家好...”  
“诶？你的手心怎么在流血？”  
“呃...”  
一位女同事探出头来：“我这里有创可贴，先贴一下比较好哦？”  
“啊..谢谢。”幸好我不是很容易脸红的类型，但是心跳加速是真的。  
“我们认识一下吧，我叫小春，春待组的春。”  
看着她微笑的脸庞，我感觉到了久违的暖意，差点一屁股坐空办公椅。好久没跟女孩子说话的我，终于也等到春天了吗？

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
原本想随便写写日记也就4k左右，结果一不小心就飙到了8k（是我废话太多  
我真是个小甜心，连小冷都要给个好结局（笑眯眯


End file.
